Deseo
by Kattie Hale
Summary: Solo deseaba que él me tocara y poder sentir mi piel arder bajo su tacto...


**¡Hola!**

**Acabo de terminar de leer **_**La segunda vida de Bree Tanner, **_**esta buenísimo, y como ya sabrán algunas; estoy un poco más que loca por Jasper. En esta historia tiene una aparición breve al final del libro, pero a mi imaginación le basto para ponerse a trabajar. **

**No creo que se le pueda considerar spoiler ya que el final de la historia de Bree ya todas lo conocemos y porque gran parte también se pudo ver desde el punto de vista de Bella, más o menos, pero igual si no quieren leerlo no hay problema. Por favor vayan directamente al final, les tengo algo importante que decir.**

**Para quienes lo quieran leer sin haber leído el libro antes, una breve explicación: Diego es algo así como el mejor amigo y se llega a entender enamorado de Bree, pero Victoria lo mata incluso antes de la batalla. Listo, no diré más.**

**Ahora una breve explicación del fic: en Amanecer, Bella explica que la mente de un vampiro estuviera dividida en secciones (por así decirlo) y pueden pensar en más de una cosa a la vez. Bueno, este relato se lleva a cabo en la sección más banal y superficial de Bree.**

**Espero que les guste.**

* * *

No podía apartar la mirada de él; su cuerpo estaba cubierta por cicatrices,-si bien eso era intrigante-, no era lo que atraia mi mirada, tal cual un imán al hierro. Era su cuerpo, todo en general, sus brazos, su torso, su pecho, su rostro...

No era como mirar a Diego, -una punzada de asosiego me nublo la mente al pensar en él-, por supuesto que no; con Diego la imagen era acompañada con un revoloteo de mariposas en el estomago y un hormigueo por toda la piel. En cambio, al mirar al recién llegado solo había deseo, nada más, no había sentimientos profundos en que reflexionar, cuestiones prácticas o cosas como esas.

El deseo iba acompañado por la inseguridad y la incertidumbre, cosa que hacía que solo fuera más interesante ese sentimiento tan banal y básico. Pero el deseo era más fuerte que las otras dos.

El solo hecho de imaginar que sus manos pudieran tocarme provoco que todo mi cuerpo ardiera, era un calor agradable y demandante, pero, a pesar de mi pavor al fuego debido a la transformación, esta sensación no me molestaba en lo absoluto.

-¡Jasper!-le advirtió Carlisle

Y aunque agradecí que eso lo hiciera detenerse, también desee que su voz hubiera tardado un poco más en llegar a sus oídos, pero solo lo suficiente como para pudiera sentir sus manos contra mi cuello, -aunque solo fuera con la intención de querer arrancarme la cabeza- sin sufrir daño alguna pero con el beneficio de haber sentido su tacto sobre mí.

_Jasper..._saboree el nombre en el pensamiento pero sin mencionarlo. Eso podría provocarme la muerte.

Jasper estaba preocupado por su familia y quería protegerla sin importarle que para lograrlo tuviera que matarme. Pero eso que podría importarle, era más que obvio que el asesinato en defensa o en cualquier otro contexto no correspondía un problema para él, de haber sido así, estaría muerto hace mucho.

_Familia_. Ellos se consideraban así. Eran más que un aquelarre, entre ellos había sentimientos mucho más profundos que los de la auto preservación en base al número. No eran como nuestro grupo, a diferencia de nosotros, eran capaces de confiar y amarse entre ellos. Sacrificarse por ellos.

Me distraje un momento pensando en cómo pudo haber sido todo diferente si Riley nos hubiera enseñado desde un principio a llevarnos bien,- no esperaba que surgiera el amor entre nosotros,- y a trabar en equipo. Quizás así nosotros hubiéramos sido los vencedores, quizás así Diego hubiera seguido existiendo junto a mí.

-Eh, tú- me llamo- Ven con nosotros. No hagas un movimiento en falso o acabo contigo.

La ira me lleno, aunque no sabía exactamente por qué. Mire un segundo sus ojos, -más parecidos al dorado de un caramelo que al amarillo- y ese sentimiento desapareció. Me volví a imaginar tocándolo o el a mí, en tanto, nuestras miradas se fundían, ¿Que combinación haría el rojo con el dorado?

Me pido que cerrara los ojos. Me hizo sentir aun más vulnerable, pero logre encontrar con que distraerme. Su olor. Una fragancia tan extraña y abrumadora. Era el tipo de olor difíciles de describir debido a que no hay punto de referencia de donde partir la explicación o compararlo. Simplemente era único, como el de todos los vampiros, pero el de Jasper aparte de único era abrumador. Me concentre en seguir su olor en lugar de sus sonidos, que prácticamente eran inexistentes, de no haber estado poniendo atención probablemente hubiera pensado que había echado a correr dejándome aquí.

¿Su tacto sería tan placentero como su olor?

Al salir al claro y sentir mi piel bajo el calor del sol me pregunte como se vería Jasper al brillar. Reprimí rápidamente el impulso de abrir los ojos para comprobarlo. Trate de alejar de mi mente el inoportuno impulso. Pero en lugar de querer abrir los ojos ahora me ocupaba en imaginarlo. Su piel tan blanca y suave como el mármol brillando y emanando un millón de destellos hacia todas partes, tal y como un diamante. Eso era, brillábamos tal y cual diamantes bajo el sol.

-Siéntate aquí. Los ojos cerrados.

Lo obedecí sin resistencia, podía sentir su mirada sobre mí.

Mi sentido de auto preservación estaba comenzando a fallar. No me miraba de manera agradable, a pesar de ello me agradaba que me viera. Estaba tan cerca y de nuevo un impulso idiota me hizo desear alargar la mano y tocarlo. De la misma manera mis ojos luchaban contra mi autocontrol para abrirse y mirarlo resplandecer.

De repente empezó un griterío, aunque mis parpados parpadearon no pude ver nada.

Una parte de mi cabeza analizaba la situación que se llevaba ahí, pero otra, la más superficial se empezó a preguntar al escuchar que llamaban a mas vampiros si alguno de ellos o de ellas podría estar emparejada con Jasper de la misma manera que Esme y Carlisle. Ese pensamiento hizo aparecer otro sentimiento tan banal y básico como el deseo: los celos.

Ahora era otro fuego el que recorría, no era tan agradable como el primero, hacia que mi interior quemara de rabia e ira, me recorría el cuerpo, pasando por las venas ahora llenas de ponzoña haciéndola hervir y provocando que quemara.

Otra vez no tenía nada que ver con Sentimientos profundos, solo era superficialidad. Rabia de saber que alguna otra si podría tocarlo, olerlo y mirarlo en completa liberta y la ira aparecía al imaginarlo correspondiéndole.

En un solo acto y sin razón sus manos aprisionaron mis oídos. Me sacudí e intente zafarme.

-Basta.-me obligo a sentarme de nuevo.

Sus manos eran mejor de lo que las había imaginado. Eran suaves a pesar de que a la vista se podía pensar lo contrario.

Jasper no quería que escuchara ni que viera algo. Sus manos eran lo suficientemente delicadas como para aprisionar mis oídos,- e impedir que escuchara algo que no fuera su voz- y no pasarse de fuerza y hacer de mi cráneo un montón de añicos a causa de la presión.

Mi cuerpo ardía de deseo ante ese simple contacto.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron un momento pero no pude sostenerla, su mirada era demasiado intensa.

Me esforcé en volver a cerrar los ojos antes de cometer alguna tontería.

Espere más tiempo. Comenzaba a impacientarme.

Por fin me soltó y dejo abrir los ojos.

Eran 7 en total con una humana que me estaba jodiendo el carente autocontrol que tenia.

No puse mucha atención a la conversación, - tenía tantas ganas de su sangre- hasta que escuche que mencionaron su nombre.

-¿Le pasa algo a Jasper?-menciono la humana.

-Está bien, pero le quema el veneno.-contesto el que pareció su novio.

-¿Lo mordieron?-se escandalizo Bella.

Era demasiado ingenua como para andar con vampiros.

Su novio le explico la razón y hubo una cosa que llamo mi atención.

Menciono que se aseguraba de que _Alice_ no tuviera nada que hacer, ¿Por qué hizo eso? Acaso era importante para él.

Una nueva ola de celos me invadió.

Me empezaba a cansar que esa minúscula parte de mi cabeza que estaba pendiente de Jasper se dejara manipular tan fácil por sentimientos tan bajos.

-Tonto sobreprotector.-le sonrió Alice.

Él le respondió con una media sonrisa, olvidándose momentáneamente de mi.

Y como u golpe sin aviso todo hizo clic.

Ella estaba con él. Era obvio.

Edward había mencionado que Alice no necesitaba ayuda de nadie, y aun así, Jasper se empeñaba en protegerla. Jasper tampoco necesitaba ayuda de nadie y sin embargo Alice no paraba de mirarme renuente a creer que yo era inofensiva ante su amado. Tan inofensiva como lo era una presa herida ante un león hambriento.

Una mínima parte de mi mente seguía ocupada con el deseo, los celos y la superficialidad. Otra parte de igual tamaño que la primera se ocupaba de vigilar el entorno. Mientras que una más se ocupaba del dolor de la perdida de Diego y la ultima se ocupaba de reflexionar sobre la relación entre Alice y Jasper.

Eran un pareja algo desentónante. Ella parecía tan frágil y delicada, una figura de cristal que ante el más mínimo roce se podría romper, en cambio el era todo lo contrario: tan fuerte e imponente. Los rasgos de Alice mostraban empatía, aun y con su mirada de precaución. Él era distante.

Seguí pensando en ellos y lo felices que serian al tenerse el uno al otro. Tal vez y aun más felices que yo aunque me regresaran a Diego.

Pensé e imagine como pudo haber sido mi vida junto a Diego, quizás y en el futuro nos hubiéramos visto igual de enamorados que ellos.

Todo quedo en silencio.

Habían llegado los Vulturi y con ellos mi final.

* * *

**(Ok, creo que mis notas de autor son más largas incluso que la historia.)**

**¿Les gusto?**

**A mis fieles lectoras de siempre, a las que me han seguido desde el inicio, etc. Les traigo buenas noticias.**

**Numero uno: ¡Por logre convencer a mi musa y ya estoy escribiendo la secuela de 6 diversión! Ya llevo un capitulo y parte del otro, solo me falta tratar de imaginarlo correctamente y sin incoherencias. No he querido subir el capi porque no estoy segura de poder llevar el ritmo (tiene que ver con la segunda buena noticia) y por eso lo subiré hasta tener listo el segundo capi. Para tener más tiempo para escribir y no dejarlas colgadas.**

**Numero Dos: ¡Ya estoy escribiendo nuevo fic! Los personajes principales son Jasper y Rosalie (Nada de incestos. Parejas habituales) De este ya llevo dos capis y voy a por el tercero. Sera un drama (niños de por medio), empieza A&J pero siempre con la historia de Rose y Emmett de trasfondo y luego se voltean los roles y E&R se vuelven protagónicos pero sin dejar de lado a Jasper y a Alice. A los amantes de Edward y Bella no se preocupen, si aparecen, solo que si historia se desarrolla más adelante, aun no estoy muy segura de eso, pero de que salen, salen. **

**Al llevar dos fics se complica un poco la cosa, así que estoy pensando en actualizar cada semana uno (claro que si mi musa se pone de buenas y no me despego de Word en un buen rato, subo más seguido).**

**Gracias por leer mi largaaaa nota de autor.**

**No sé qué haría si ustedes.**

_**¿REVIEWS?**_


End file.
